Penny VS Clank
Penny VS Clank is SSS42X2's 3rd OMM of his second season. It features Penny from RWBY and Clank from the Ratchet & Clank series. Description Robots are awesome, and these two are the best robots that Rooster Teeth and PlayStation have to offer! 60 seconds on the clock and no one to interfere! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! 60 SECONDS! 1 VICTOR! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! Fight Intro Ratchet & Clank's ship crashes into Beacon Academy after their battle with Jak & Daxter. Ratchet hops out while Clank uses his propeller to fly out. Ratchet: Ugh... not again! Clank: Well, back to the drawing board. Meanwhile, Ruby Rose looked at the hole, followed by Penny. Ruby: Hey, do you know what you two just did? You destroyed Beacon property! Penny: Ruby, are these your friends? Ruby: No, I don't even know them. Ratchet: Meh, it doesn't look so bad. The ship then blew up, making the hole bigger. Ratchet: We can fix that! Clank: We apologize for all the trouble, miss. Ruby then snapped. Ruby: Miss?! Penny then step forward. Ruby said nothing and nodded. Ratchet then brings out his Omniwrench, but Clank step forward. Ratchet gave him a thumbs up. Penny: It's not nice to anger my friends. (Cue Allies Obstruct - Mighty No. 9) Clank: I must do what I have to. I apologize for this. Fight GO FOR BROKE! BEGIN! Clank got out the Razor Claws and dashed at Penny, who blocks the attack. She then used one of her swords to clash with the Razor Claws, but the Razor Claws were just so strong, Penny's sword couldn't handle it and she got slashed three times. Penny then fires a energy beam at Clank, sending him into his ship. Clank then comes out with the Miniturret Glove. 50.. He sets up three turrets around Penny and lets her go, point blank. Penny easily destroys all turrets at fires an energy beam at Clank who pulled off a la Matrix ''and dodges it. Clank goes in close and uses his Clank-Fu to punch and kick Penny. He throws her inside Beacon as Clank followed suit. Ratchet/Ruby: Clank/Penny! They ran inside to follow their partners. '''40..' Ratchet throws the Plasma Whip at Clank as he grabs it and whips Penny around as many Beacon students were watching. Ruby then decides to step into the action and shoots Cross Clips bullets at Clank until Ratchet comes and protects him by destroying the bullets wth the Combuster. Penny steps forward and fires a barrage of energy beams and hurls Ratchet to a wall while Clank smacks Ruby with the Plasma Whip sending her to a smashed window. Penny then throws her swords at Clank. 30.. Clank dodges all but one and is set into Penny's trap as she fires point blank energy beams and slices Clank multiple times and kicks him into a dorm, which belonged to Team JNPR. Yang, Weiss, and Blake were there as well. Clank came out with the Chronoscepter and bashes Penny in the body, then equips the Buzz Blades and slices off one of Penny's swords. She then is kicked in then head stunning her for a second or two, whatever you perfer. 20.. Clank brings out the Plasma Coil in an attempt to stun Penny, only to end up in failure as Penny smashes Clank so hard, it launches him outside Beacon. Penny flies out and throws one of her swords. Clank brings out the Vortex Cannon, sucks the sword in and fires back at Penny as a flaming meteor, but is not able to hit the target as Penny shoots an energy beam but Clank recoils himself to dodge the attack with the Bouncer. A serious Penny was ready to use her trump card. 10.. Penny brought out 9000 swords and each aimed at Clank. They fire a huge energy beam, each and all successfully hit him as a result. Penny then throws the swords, all at once. Penny: Dodge this! 5.. Clank got out the Chronoscepter. 4.. He threw a Time Bomb at the swords, slowing the swords and timer down. 3.. Clank gets behind Penny and equips the Ion Blaster and shoots it at Penny. 2.. Penny fires off an energy beam while Clank equips and fires the Lava Gun. 1.. An explosion is shown in the background. K.O! Penny and Clank are shown on the ground, but one gets up... and rubs his head. Clank had won. Clank: I better find Ratchet. Clank walked inside Beacon Academy to find Ratchet. This Melee's winner is... Clank! Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs